


Bad Blood

by winsol



Series: The Longest War [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drowning, M/M, Mentions of the Fall, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsol/pseuds/winsol
Summary: « Tu m'as sauvé, quand je suis tombé de l'héliporteur.- Je n'aurais pas dû.- Mais...- Et toi, tu m'as sauvé ? Le train, tu t'en rappelles ?- J'ai essayé.- Tu m'as laissé tomber. Tu avais promis. »Steve devrait protester, dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lâcher Bucky, qu'il avait tendu le bras à se l'arracher du corps pour rattraper son ami, qu'il aurait presque voulu lâcher la poignée à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérement en voyant ce qu'il avait de plus cher disparaître dans cette corniche enneigée – rien ne sort.Tout ce que Steve réalise, c'est que Bucky se souvient de sa promesse.





	1. Chapter 1

_All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry ?_

_It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie ?_

 

**Russie – 2015.**

 

La neige retient ses pieds à chaque pas, le vent s'oppose violemment à son corps, la température glaciale menace de percer ses vêtements à tout moment pour l'attaquer, pourtant Steve avance sans jamais faiblir.

Un mois déjà depuis que son périple a démarré, et les conditions ne cessent d'empirer. Il a commencé en avion, parcourant par le ciel la distance séparant les Etats-Unis de la Russie. Une escale de quelques jours à Moscou ensuite, autant pour se donner le temps de s'habituer au décalage horaire que parce qu'il aurait été une honte d'atterrir dans la capitale slave sans y faire halte. Même sans avoir le moins du monde le coeur à faire le touriste, Steve s'est trouvé émerveillé par la beauté de la ville. Ce qui n'a rendu que pire son anxiété une fois venu le moment de partir.

Il a enchaîné par un périple en train, traversant l'immense pays sur les rails en regardant les flocons de neige s'écraser sur la vitre, ne pouvant, de l'intérieur du wagon sommairement chauffé, qu'imaginer le froid régnant au-dehors. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y retrouve confronté. Pénétrant, violent, le climat russe en plein hiver n'est certainement pas un mythe. Steve n'a pas souvent vu de neige, et, surtout, il n'a jamais eu aussi froid – un comble pour quelqu'un qui a littéralement été congelé pendant des décennies. Pourtant, c'est même pire que l'Allemagne pendant la guerre – quand il a perdu Bucky.

_Bucky_. La raison de son voyage, une répétition inversée de l'histoire, une manière ô combien ironique de boucler la boucle. Bucky lui a échappé dans la neige, et c'est dans la neige qu'il le retrouvera.

Comme Steve l'a promis à Natasha, et n'ayant surtout pas eu d'autre choix, il a patienté des mois durant. La fameuse mission en Sokovie ayant entraîné de sacrées complications et mobilisé les Avengers à temps plein – comptez même Fury en personne –, retrouver Bucky n'a pas été à l'ordre du jour pendant un long moment. Il a ensuite fallu attendre que le directeur observe pendant des semaines l'intéressé pour s'assurer qu'il ne présentait plus de comportements dangereux, semaines pendant lesquelles Steve a innocemment prétendu n'être au courant de rien pendant que Natasha le tenait au courant de tout. A croire qu'il est meilleur menteur qu'il ne le croyait ; quand Fury lui a enfin présenté les faits, il n'a pas suspecté un instant ne rien apprendre à Steve, ou alors n'en a rien montré.

Malgré son implication émotionnelle – ou bien grâce à elle –, Fury a été obligé de reconnaître que Steve était le meilleur candidat pour essayer d'aller raisonner Bucky et de le rallier à leur cause. Bien sûr, Steve ne compte rien faire de cela. Mais, comme le parfait soldat qu'il est, il a acquiescé. Fury n'a pas à savoir combien les plans du blond sont différents – il s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt.

Le voilà donc, bravant la neige, à quelques pas d'affronter le regard vide de son amnésique de meilleur ami. Fury lui aurait déployé tout un arsenal s'il le lui avait demandé, jet privé et une dizaine d'agents pour l'épauler, mais Steve a refusé, objectant que Bucky serait méfiant s'il ne se montrait pas seul. En vérité, il ressent le besoin de faire le chemin par ses propres moyens, de marcher dans les pas de Bucky qui a sans doute, lui aussi, trébuché dans cette même neige pour se rendre dans un petit village reculé. Et, surtout, il sait intimement qu'il doit faire le voyage seul.

Les lumières faibles du village commencent à attirer son regard. Steve n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il a marché plusieurs jours, sans répit, ne s'arrêtant que pour dormir, parfois dans de misérables auberges au bord de la route, parfois même sous une petite tente qui menaçait de s'envoler chaque nuit. Il se sent vidé : par le froid, les kilomètres parcourus, la fatigue, le découragement. Il ne sait pas comment il a fait pour ne pas se perdre ; il ne sait pas pourquoi il est encore debout. Lui, le super-soldat, héros de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, se sent vidé de toutes forces. Humain. Il n'est plus Captain America, ici, seulement Steve Rogers.

Il n'a pas de mal à trouver le bar où Bucky travaille. Il n'y en a qu'un, qui doit déjà avoir du mal à se faire une clientèle tant le village est isolé. L'endroit est peut-être joli, mais dans la nuit tombée aussi vite que la neige, ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée que Steve se serait fait d'une destination de rêve. Au contraire, entre la température rude et les lampadaires grésillants, l'atmosphère est presque hostile. Steve a l'impression de ne pas être le bienvenu, et il a peur que Bucky, à l'instar du village, le considère comme un étranger. Mais il ne peut se faire d'illusions : ce sera le cas. HYDRA a tout pris à son ami, et sa mémoire n'a pas été épargnée.

Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, c'est comme tirer dans le noir, sans viser, mais il essaie tout de même, parce que Steve est ainsi. Sa foi, son espoir sont inébranlables, et il est aussi têtu qu'à sept ans, si ce n'est pas davantage. Il n'abandonnera pas son ami encore une fois. Peu importe ce qui adviendra, une fois qu'il sera dans ce bar, il ne reculera plus. Même si Bucky se jette sur lui pour l'étrangler.

Après tout, Steve n'est-il pas ce gamin de Brooklyn trop stupide pour fuir un combat ?

 


	2. Chapter 2

_We were young and drinking in the park_

_There was nowhere else to go_

_And you said you'd always have my back,_

_But how were we to know ?_

 

Il pousse la porte. Le bar est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, excepté le fait qu'il ressemble à ces vieux établissement que Steve fréquentait dans les années 40. Ce constat lui noue la gorge. Bien sûr, il n'a pas attendu d'arriver ici pour remarquer combien la Russie, du peu qu'il en a vu, s'est développée différemment des Etats-Unis ; par exemple, Moscou est principalement faite de vieux monuments laissés intacts, bien loin des récents – et guère plaisants, à ses yeux – buildings tant affectionés à New York. Il l'a ressenti comme si les slaves avaient la volonté de garder une marque du passé dans leur ville, donnant l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais pris d'âge à la capitale. Quant à ce bar – il semble réellement figé dans le temps.

Cela ne rend que plus douloureux le moment où Bucky se tourne vers lui, ses yeux absolument pas épargnés par le temps écoulé.

Il a regardé Steve à l'instant même où ce dernier a passé la porte – le blond le suspecte d'être suspicieux à chaque bruit qu'il entend, le genre d'habitude qu'un soldat ne perd jamais – et son attention semble s'être verrouillée sur lui. Rien ne lui fait détourner les yeux, pas même lorsqu'il lance quelques mots en russe aux clients assis devant son comptoir. Ses prunelles sont plus grises que jamais, et vides. Pas simplement indéchiffrables – littéralement vides. Comme s'il n'y reste plus rien. Alors que tous les clients passent la porte, Steve s'efforce de faire quelques pas en direction du comptoir. Quand tout le monde a passé la porte, ne les laissant que tous les deux dans le petit bar, la voix de Bucky le cloue sur place.

 

« Pars. »

 

Sa voix n'est pas forte, ni même agressive. Il n'a pas besoin de ça pour montrer qu'il est celui qui donne les ordres, et c'en est un. Un ordre proféré par une voix sans âme que Steve n'a jamais entendue – blanche de toute émotion. Aussi vide que ses yeux.

 

« Qu-quoi ?

\- Le bar est fermé. Ca s'applique à toi aussi. »

 

Steve est pris de court, à en perdre les mots. Ce ne sont que quelques syllabes qui parviennent à s'échapper de ses lèvres, presque supplicatrices.

 

« Mais... Bucky...

\- Non. Ne m'appelle pas Bucky. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces conneries. Le SHIELD, HYDRA, je m'en fiche. Vous m'avez eu une fois, ça ne recommencera pas.

\- Je suis seul ici, c'est promis.

\- Dégage. J'ai un flingue sous ce comptoir et je jure que je m'en servirai si tu ne bouges pas. »

 

Il y a de la rage dans sa voix, maintenant – froide et contenue, mais cela n'effraie pas moins Steve. Bucky – ou bien doit-il être appelé soldat de l'hiver ?– est sérieux. Sa détermination ne fait plus aucun doute. Il ne considère plus le blond comme sa mission, sans quoi Steve serait déjà criblé de balles à l'heure qu'il est, mais quand même comme une menace. Le constat brise Steve aussi sûrement que si son meilleur ami lui avait réellement tiré dessus. Inconsciemment, il recule. Ce n'est pas assez pour Bucky, cependant, qui se déplace derrière son comptoir.

Sa démarche est souple, presque féline, plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été du temps de la guerre, et ne manque de rappeler à Steve celle de Natasha. Si Bucky ne l'a toujours pas quitté des yeux, le regard de Steve descend le long de ses bras. Dans la main gauche, gantée, de son ami, appuyé contre sa cuisse, canon vers le bas, discret sans essayer de se cacher, un pistolet. Le brun s'approche jusqu'à n'être qu'à un mètre de sa proie – car c'est maintenant ce que Steve est, à n'en pas douter – qui n'a pas réussi à bouger. Quelques pas et Bucky est à côté de lui, presque assez proche pour que leurs vêtements se frôlent. Pourtant, c'est une caresse toute différente que sent Steve quelques secondes après : celle du canon glacé contre sa tempe. Le bruit caractéristique de la crosse retentit, lui donnant l'impression d'exploser dans son tympan au milieu de ce silence de mort.

Steve n'a toujours pas bougé.

 

« Il est chargé, murmure Bucky. Dégage et dis à tes supérieurs qu'il n'y a rien ici.

\- Ils savent que tu es là, parvient à articuler Steve. Ils te surveillent. Le prochain viendra peut-être armé.

\- Eh bien ! qu'il vienne. Je serai armé aussi – tu peux le leur dire. »

 

Steve déglutit et acquiesce. Que faire d'autre ? Le combat est déjà perdu. Il l'a su dès le moment où les yeux de Bucky se sont posés sur lui – il n'a pas pu se résigner à ne pas essayer, cependant. Mais, maintenant, tout ce qu'il gagnera à insister, c'est une balle dans la tête. Le soldat a été assez clair là-dessus, et Steve ne doute pas une seconde de sa détermination.

Le pistolet se décolle de sa tempe, et Bucky indique la porte du bout du canon. Impuissant, le blond ne peut qu'avancer dans cette direction, suivi de près par le soldat et son arme. Bucky ne le devance que pour ouvrir la porte, et ce sans cesser de le viser, prêt à appuyer sur la détente au moindre mouvement lui paraissant suspect. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, Steve s'arrête et, sans oser regarder le visage vide de son ami, lâche :

 

« Tu m'as sauvé, quand je suis tombé de l'héliporteur.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Mais...

\- Et toi, tu m'as sauvé ? Le train, tu t'en rappelles ?

\- J'ai essayé.

\- Tu m'as laissé tomber. Tu avais promis. »

 

Steve devrait protester, dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lâcher Bucky, qu'il avait tendu le bras à se l'arracher du corps pour rattraper son ami, qu'il aurait presque voulu lâcher la poignée à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérement en voyant ce qu'il avait de plus cher disparaître dans cette corniche enneigée – rien ne sort.

Tout ce que Steve réalise, c'est que _Bucky se souvient de sa promesse_.

Le brun profite de son malaise pour le pousser sans ménagement en-dehors du bar.

 

« Ne reviens pas. Je ne serais pas aussi patient. »

 

Il claque la porte, la verrouille, et c'est ainsi que Steve se retrouve seul dans l'hiver russe, de nouveau proie du vent et des flocons de neige, cette fois sans plus aucune raison d'avancer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_If we're only ever looking back, we will drive ourselves insane_

_As the friendship goes, resentment grows_

_We will walk our different ways._

 

Est-ce du sang ou du feu liquide qui coule dans ses veines ?

Chaque nuit, le soldat se réveille en sueur, pantelant sur son matelas, nauséeux tant la chaleur de son corps l'accable. Chaque nuit, il se pose cette même question – ridicule pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais lui a tant été manipulé, utilisé comme cobaye qu'il ne saurait plus être sûr des constituants de sa propre chair.

C'est dans le noir total qu'il titube, toujours à mi-chemin entre la réalité et cette vague somnolence que son cerveau lui a accordé pendant deux ou trois heures, jusqu'au lavabo. Pour n'avoir pas passé une seule nuit sans faire ces quelques pas, cela fait des semaines qu'il n'a plus besoin d'allumer la lumière pour se repérer. Il n'y a de toute manière pas beaucoup de mobilier où se prendre les pieds dans sa chambre étriquée – tout au plus son matelas posé à même le sol, le lavabo, et un petit bureau accompagné d'une chaise. Ceci dit, l'habitude lui permet d'éviter de tourner en rond dans la pièce, ce qui lui est souvent arrivé lors de ses premières nuits passées ici, dans cet état à moitié conscient. Et maintenant que les recoins n'ont plus de secrets pour lui, il se complait dans l'obscurité. Cette fidèle amie qui lui évite les face à face avec le miroir surmontant le lavabo.

Ses doigts trouvent les contours froids du robinet, et il l'ouvre pour s'asperger le visage. Au beau milieu de l'hiver russe, l'eau est glaciale, pourtant dès qu'il la coupe, il a de nouveau l'impression que ses joues brûlent. C'est ainsi depuis qu'il s'est enfui. Son corps semble être en fusion constante.

Ses mains se referment sur le rebord du lavabo, il s'y appuie de tout son poids en fermant les yeux, ou plutôt en plissant les paupières assez fort pour écraser les images qui s'y sont gravées durant son sommeil. Du moins est-ce ce qu'il souhaite, mais rien n'y fait. Les scènes cauchemardesques s'enchaînent même derrière ses paupières closes, kaléidoscope incessant dont son cerveau est le sein, ne manquant pas de lui rappeler que même éveillé, il ne peut se défaire des visions qui hantent ses nuits.

Cris d'horreur, explosions, détonations. Des traits déformés par la douleur, des yeux se vidant de toute trace de vie en quelques secondes, une main de fer se resserrant autour d'un cou impuissant. La terreur, la souffrance, la mort. Tels sont les souvenirs dont se nourrit impitoyablement son subconscient, de quoi faire passer à tout homme l'envie de fermer les yeux. Une triste routine pour le soldat. De telle sorte que la moindre image inhabituelle s'insérant dans ses songes le laisse hagard, fouillant dans chaque case de sa maigre mémoire pour l'identifier à un fragment de souvenir.

Le rêve a été différent cette nuit, en bien des manières. Clair comme de l'eau de roche d'une part, contrairement aux scènes qui aiment d'ordinaire se succéder aléatoirement ; et, d'autre part, extrait d'un des rares moments dont il se souvent avec précision – peut-être même avec trop de précision, d'ailleurs.

 

« _Freight car._ »

 

Ces deux mots cognent dans son crâne et, en l'espace de quelques secondes, il est de nouveau dans le wagon. Il voit Steve à terre. Il entend le sifflement du train, son glissement sur les rails, il ressent le froid mordant s'engouffrer dans son uniforme – est-ce là la dernière fois qu'il a éprouvé cet engourdissement glacial ? Et, surtout, la peur lui noue vicieusement les entrailles, viscérale, tandis qu'il s'empare du bouclier tricolore de sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours son pistolet braqué devant lui.

Toute sa concentration se dirige sur sa cible, dont les canons ont défoncé la paroi du wagon, perçant une fenêtre directe vers le précipice qu'il s'efforce d'ignorer. Une balle, deux balles. Chacun de ses gestes est porteur d'une menace de mort. En un souffle, il décide de l'élimination de son ennemi, en une pression de l'index sur la détente, il s'exécute. Bien loin de regretter le confort superflu de son fusil à lunette, son oeil agile aime au contraire à se rappeler qu'il n'a besoin de nul accessoire pour viser juste.

Pourtant, l'homme en face continue à avancer tandis que le soldat ne peut que reculer et quand il arme ses canons, le brun ne peut que lever le bouclier. Impuissant.

Projeté contre la paroi défoncée du wagon, ses doigts s'accrochent par miracle à une barre, mais pour combien de temps ? Le froid lui engourdit déjà la main, il est à bout de souffle, et, surtout, le vide défile sous ses pieds à tout vitesse.

Ne pas regarder en bas, _surtout ne pas regarder en bas_.

Il regarde l'intérieur du wagon, en vain. Rien pour le sauver, rien qu'un drôle de flou au niveau de l'ouverture. Pourtant ses mains se déplacent pour s'en approcher, espère-t-il réussir à grimper à bord malgré tout ?

Non. Il est trop loin.

Etrangement, il ne voit pas sa vie défiler devant ses yeux givrés par le froid. Encore une fois, il réalise qu'il ne s'attendait pas à mourir. Pas même à tomber. Il était sûr d'être sauvé.

La barre commence à lâcher. Il tend désespérement la main, ne se tenant plus qu'à un bras. La barre se décroche.

Trou noir.

Il rouvre les yeux, comme éveillé en sursaut par le choc de la chute, alors même qu'il ne pense même pas s'être assoupi pendant ces quelques secondes. C'est peut-être le pire avec ces insomnies – il n'est jamais sûr d'être réveillé, ou bien encore endormi. Sans doute n'est-il jamais vraiment l'un ou l'autre.

Encore en sueur, il s'asperge de nouveau le visage, plus pour se mettre en mouvement que par réel espoir de descendre sa température. Sa main de chair tremble, sa respiration saccadée l'empêche de se calmer. Celle de métal, bien sûr, est impeccablement stable, impitoyablement à ses ordres. Trop parfaite pour qu'il espère un jour la considérer comme partie intégrante de son corps – une perfection telle qu'elle crie à elle seule son passé de cobaye.

Le soldat aimerait l'oublier – pour un amnésique, il y a énormément de choses qu'il souhaite oublier.

Sans ignorer que son cycle de somnolence est terminé pour cette nuit, il rejoint néanmoins son matelas, où il s'étend les yeux grand ouvert. Bien plus lucide que d'ordinaire, son cerveau tourne à pleine vitesse, dopé par le souvenir vivace qui l'a frappé de plein fouet. Et une seule question y stagne, bien suffisante pour le priver de sommeil jusqu'au petit matin.

Pourquoi diable tendait-il la main vers le wagon, _s'il n'y avait personne pour l'attraper_ ?

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Lorsque son portable sonne, mettant fin à grand peine à ses rêveries confuses, Steve a besoin de quelques secondes pour se rappeler d'où il est – et pour trouver la source du bruit qui écorche ses tympans.

Alors qu'il décroche le téléphone, bien loin d'être assez réveillé pour tenir une conversation censée, c'est la voix de Natasha qu'il entend, ô combien plus douce que sa sonnerie stridente. Et, pourtant, ô combien plus irritante également.

 

« Hey, Rogers. Pas encore réveillé ? »

 

Tout en gardant le téléphone dans une main, il se frotte les yeux de l'autre. Il réalise combien il a chaud, et qu'il est en sueur, aussi s'extirpe-t-il de son sac de couchage avant de répondre.

 

« C'est, genre... six heures du matin ici, Nat, lâche-t-il après avoir vérifié sur sa montre.

\- Allons, je suis sûre que tu te levais beaucoup plus tôt à l'armée, et sans ronchonner en plus.

\- Oui, mais comme tu sais, je n'y suis plus. Là, ce sont des sortes de vacances – tu connais le but des vacances, non ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Effectivement, c'est supposé te relaxer. Pourtant, tu m'as l'air plutôt tendu, ai-je tort ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as appelé ? demande-t-il, évitant de toute évidence sa question. Un message aurait suffi.

\- Tu aurais pu me mentir beaucoup trop facilement derrière un message – ou même ne pas du tout me répondre. Tu l'as trouvé ? »

 

Steve hésite. Il apprécie Natasha, et estime qu'elle est digne de confiance – mais ce, seulement la plupart du temps. Elle fait aussi partie des chiens de garde de Fury, et sa vie en tant qu'espionne est basé sur sa capacité à mener constamment un double-jeu. Alors que la raison de son voyage est à mi-chemin entre l'affaire personnelle et la mission pour le SHIELD, il n'est plus si sûr de pouvoir livrer quoi que ce soit à son amie.

 

« Tu me demandes ça en tant que Natasha, ou en tant que Black Widow ? »

 

Question naïve, très certainement, mais Steve a encore du mal à se défaire de son besoin désespéré de voir le meilleur des gens. D'autant qu'un certain contrat d'honnêteté s'est tout de même installé entre l'espionne et lui – basé très souvent sur l'acceptation mutuelle que l'autre garde un certain nombre d'informations pour lui, certes, mais excluant normalement tout mensonge.

Elle aussi prend son temps pour répondre. Steve sait que cette hésitation est flatteuse. Le mensonge serait sorti tout naturellement de ses lèvres dans un autre cas. Il retient un soupir de soulagement quand elle lâche enfin :

 

« Fury ne saura rien. Il doit sûrement te surveiller, de toute façon, alors il aura ses réponses sans passer par moi.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, avoue alors Steve. Il m'a braqué un pistolet sur la tête pour me faire sortir.

\- Quelle hospitalité ! J'espère pour lui que les informateurs de Fury n'en ont rien vu.

\- Je crois que les vitres du bar sont teintées. Il s'en est sans doute occupé lui-même.

\- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. Les gens comme nous ne sont jamais trop prudents. »

 

Steve acquiesce pour lui-même. Quelques secondes après, Natasha reprend :

 

« Les vitres teintées, le pistolet... Barnes tenait vraiment à ne pas être retrouvé, Steve.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore.

\- Tu devrais laisser tomber. Tu dis à Fury qu'il t'a juste demandé de partir, sans pistolet bien sûr, qu'il ne compte pas causer de problème et qu'il ne veut simplement plus tremper dans notre monde. Tu fais ça et avec un peu de chance, on le raye de nos radars. Tout le monde est content, fin de l'histoire. »

 

Steve sait qu'elle a raison, que telle est la meilleure solution pour eux tous, mais il ne peut pas abandonner si près du but. Il a conscience de son égoïsme, il sait que l'actuel Bucky ne veut pas de présence et que peut-être même que l'ancien Bucky lui dirait de laisser tomber, mais Steve est le gamin têtu qu'il est. Le gamin qui tient à son meilleur ami plus que tout, aussi, et ce depuis leur rencontre. Il ne laissera pas tomber son ami tout juste retrouvé, à moins peut-être qu'on lui colle une balle dans la tête, et encore, il n'est pas convaincu que cela l'arrêtera.

Il l'a promis.

 

« Tu sais comment il est mort ? A la guerre ?

\- J'ai lu les fichiers, oui. Tombé d'un train en Allemagne.

\- J'étais là. Dans le même wagon que lui. Nous étions face à un soldat avec un canon surpuissant. Il avait déjà défoncé la paroi du wagon quand je me suis pris une munition. J'étais à terre, alors Bucky a pris mon bouclier, et l'autre lui a tiré dessus. Il est passé par le trou. J'ai cru qu'il était mort. J'ai balancé le bouclier sur le soldat, puis je me suis penché. Bucky était là, cramponné dans le vide à une poignée de la paroi. Je suis descendu, accroché à une autre poignée et j'ai tendu la main pour qu'il l'attrape. Il a fait de même. Sa poignée n'a pas tenu. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a pas crié avant de tomber. Il était calme. Il pensait vraiment que j'allais le sauver.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

\- Je sais, oui. Peggy m'a dit la même chose. Il savait très bien qu'en s'engageant pour l'armée, la mort pouvait lui tomber dessus à tout moment. On a tous signé pour ça. Il savait qu'il pouvait mourir chaque jour, et il savait que je ferais tout pour empêcher ça – je suis sûr qu'en tombant, il savait que j'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais. Mais hier, il m'a accusé de l'avoir laissé tomber. »

 

Il garde l'histoire de la promesse sous silence. Ce souvenir n'appartient qu'à lui et Bucky.

 

« Et ?

\- Ils ont modifié ses souvenirs me concernant. »

 

Natasha lâche un rire sans joie, avec de répondre avec un brin de condescendance :

 

« Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait. Bon sang, Steve, tu vis où ? Supprimer les souvenirs qu'il avait de toi n'aurait pas suffi à le convaincre de te tuer. Ils en auront effacé la plupart, certes, mais aussi fait du bourrage de crâne à propos du peu qu'ils lui auront laissé afin de monter jusqu'à son _inconscient_ contre toi.

\- Alors comment explique-tu qu'il m'ait sauvé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Même les lavages de crâne d'HYDRA ont leur défauts. Surtout quand il s'agit de souvenirs qui remontent à des décennies. Mais ce sont des exceptions. D'accord, il t'a sauvé, mais seulement après t'avoir tabassé et tiré dessus. Et crois-moi, il le refera.

\- Ca ne me fait pas peur.

\- Bordel, Steve, tu ne le sauveras pas. Il est _conditionné_.

\- Si je ne le sauve pas, je plongerais avec lui.

\- Je pensais que ça te suffirait de le voir comme ça, soupire-t-elle. Que tu comprendrais enfin qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.»

 

Il manque presque le message caché. Il est tellement fatigué et désespéré qu'il est à deux doigts de laisser passer les paroles de Natasha. Mais le déclic se fait soudainement dans sa tête, dans laquelle cognent encore les mots de son amie.

Si on peut appeler cela une amie.

 

« Que ça me _suffirait_ ? répète-t-il, presque sans y croire lui-même – sans vouloir y croire. Alors, c'est pour _ça_ que tu t'es arrangée pour que je sois chargé de cette mission ? _Pour me détourner de mon meilleur ami_ ?

\- Pour que tu comprennes que ça ne sert à rien de t'attacher à un assassin qui ne se souvient même pas de toi ! »

 

Plissant fort les paupières, il se pince l'arrête du nez, essayant de se calmer, de faire le vide dans sa tête au milieu de toutes les répliques cinglantes qu'il souhaiterait envoyer à Natasha. Mais rien maintenant ne saurait éliminer la colère qui vient de monter en lui.

 

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais dit qu'il était le Winter Soldier, alors que tu le savais très bien, lâche-t-il d'une voix cassante. J'imagine que cela fera office de réponse.

\- Steve...

\- Je préfère rester attaché à lui que de le remplacer par quelqu'un comme toi. Toute cause perdue qu'il soit, lui au moins a joué franc-jeu avec moi. »

 

Sur ce, il raccroche, et balance son téléphone contre la toile qui l'entoure.

Et, dans le silence étrangement rassurant de sa tente, il fond en sanglots.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_But these are the days that bind us together, forever_

_And those little things define us, forever_

_Forever._

 

Une heure plus tard, Steve réalise que cela fait une quarantaine de minutes que ses yeux sont secs et qu'il fixe la toile de sa tente agitée par le vent.

Ce même vent lui cingle le visage lorsqu'il fait glisser la fermeture éclair de l'entrée vers le bas. Violent, glacial. Comme la Russie, et surtout comme Bucky.

Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

S'il ressent le froid, ce n'est rien comparé à la chaleur qui embrase son corps depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, et il s'enivre presque de la bise qui pourtant pique sa peau. C'est seulement alors que l'oxygène pur emplit pleinement son corps qu'il réalise combien il suffoquait dans le silence confiné de sa tente. Dans toute son irrationalité, il inspire l'air frais à grandes goulées, en s'en faire éclater les poumons, comme désespéré de prendre sa respiration. Il ne sait pas quelle force l'anime, assez puissamment pour le pousser à braver un froid qui ne semble même pas l'atteindre. C'est ainsi cependant que Steve se retrouve dehors, pieds nus dans la neige, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un marcel et d'un boxer. Ses jambes s'en trouvent vite engourdies, le froid vivifiant brûle ses joues, mais tant qu'il le respire, il sait qu'il est vivant – tant qu'il _souffre_ , il sait qu'il est vivant. Rien d'autre ne compte.

L'aube hivernale ayant à peine percé l'obscurité, c'est à l'aide d'une lampe torche que le soldat avance, guidé par ses tympans où tape le bruit d'un torrent. La promesse d'eau à sa bouche desséchée lui fait perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait, et il se met à courir contre la poudreuse qui comme la veille retient chacun de ses pas.

Le sérum, c'est bien grâce au fameux sérum d'Erskine et de Stark qu'il peut faire ces prouesses, braver les éléments à grands pas, sans être essoufflé et en ressentant à peine un froid qui aurait déjà été source d'hypothermie chez n'importe qui d'autre, mais quand la substance arrêtera-t-elle d'agir, quand sera-ce sa volonté et elle seule qui le poussera à continuer ? A moins qu'il n'ait déjà dépassé ce point de non-retour, lui qui obnubilé par l'obsession de toujours faire le meilleur pour les autres n'a jamais osé faire davantage que ce que l'on attendait de lui de peur que ce soit trop, n'a jamais tenté de connaître ses propres limites. Mais il est prêt à les découvrir maintenant, à les dépasser même.

Son marathon continue, son inconscience nourrie par la colère. Il est furieux, contre Natasha qui s'est jouée de lui, contre Bucky qui l'a rejeté en l'accusant d'avoir brisé la promesse qu'il tient plus que toute autre comme sacrée, contre cette foutue guerre qui lui a tout pris et contre tous les hommes qui n'en ont rien appris. Comme disait Erskine, le sérum avait amplifié tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui, muant sa bonté et ses ambitions en une véritable grandeur, alors que Steve était encore pur de toute haine si ce n'était celle dirigée contre l'ennemi. Mais maintenant qu'il prend réellement conscience de lui-même, de ses sentiments bouillonnants qui n'ont jamais été aussi sombres, et de cette colère égoïste au-delà de laquelle il s'était jusqu'alors efforcé de passer, il réalise également le côté néfaste du produit, cet effrayant revers de la médaille qui exacerbe toute mauvaise pensée, celles-ci même qui le hantent maintenant. Il n'est plus Captain America, modèle au-dessus de tout péché, il est à nouveau Steve Rogers, terriblement faible et surtout terriblement humain.

Il se retrouve. Le gamin de six ans, entouré d'élèves moqueurs qui couraient autour de sa personne immobile, a déployé ses ailes, effectuant son marathon plus vite que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, étant enfin celui à même de juger les autres. L'euphorie explose soudainement dans sa tête. Courir – il n'aurait osé en rêver.

Il trouve finalement le cours d'eau. Large de quelques mètres – petit mais tumultueux –, Steve ne l'espère pas trop profond, mais peu lui importe. Un pied s'enfonce dans les flots noirs, puis l'autre. Bientôt, il est à genoux au milieu de la rivière, frémissant tandis que le torrent frappe contre son ventre. Ce n'est qu'à sa force exceptionnelle qu'il doit son équilibre, son calme olympien, alors que le courant aurait dû l'entraîner comme un fêtu de paille, les vagues le transperçant comme autant de lames de glace.

Combien de temps tiendra-t-il ? Il se sent faiblir malgré lui, et ce n'est pas tant parce que ses mucles l'abandonnent, bien qu'ils commencent à se raidir, mais plutôt parce que sa conscience elle-même lâche prise. Engourdie par le froid, elle est en cela presque absente, et alors plus aucun bon sens ne saurait dicter sa conduite à Steve qui se sent inexorablement attiré par le fond. C'est ainsi qu'il se laisse basculer en avant, tête la première jusqu'à l'immerger, puis se redresse en prenant une grande inspiration.

Et du fin fond de ses poumons, il sort un cri bestial, empreint de toute sa douleur et sa rage. Assez fort pour réveiller le village entier, sans aucun doute. Il fallait bien ça pour débloquer le nœud vicieusement formé dans son estomac.

Les larmes qui ont empli ses yeux lors de son hurlement ne tardent pas à se mêler aux gouttelettes coulant déjà sur ses joues. Il est un homme brisé, dont tous les morceaux semblent se répandre en suivant le courant insolent, emportés loin de lui dans le fracas de la rivière. Lui qui pensait que la douleur le tiendrait éveillé, le voilà à la limite de la paralysie, presque à la merci du torrent impitoyable. Et en proie à des questions qui n'ont certainement pas lieu d'être, qui ne lui ont même jamais effleuré l'esprit.

Le sérum lui permettrait-il de se noyer ? Et son instinct de survie ? Combien de temps lui faudrait-il passer en apnée pour que cela lui soit fatal ? Serait-une agonie lente et douloureuse, ou au contraire comme l'apaisante sensation de rentrer à la maison ? Et l'esprit de Bucky, visiblement arraché de son corps et exterminé en Allemagne, l'attend-il de l'autre côté ?

Steve ferme les yeux. Il plonge, sa main agrippée à la berge pour seule attache fragile. Il sent le courant s'emparer de lui, faisant ballotter son corps qui semble être un poids déjà mort, et il se rappelle de l'héliporteur, et de sa noyade évitée de peu. Soudainement, un étau se resserre autour de sa poitrine, comprimant ses poumons, et il veut crier, il veut sortir de l'eau, parce qu'il est terrifié. Une lame de glace le transperce de toutes parts, il n'est même plus sur l'héliporteur, il est en train de geler sur place dans la banquise. Il a besoin de respirer, de sentir l'oxygène emplir son corps, comme la vie qu'il sent quitter lentement chacun de ses membres.

Mais il est tétanisé.

Et sa main lâche prise.

 


End file.
